mccreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dak47922
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Minecraft Creations Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Userbox-Creations For no particular reason, I made a userbox template at Template:Userbox-Creations (based on the table on your your user page). 'yields Dzylon/Talk 06:39:50/April 24, 2012 Publicity Hey, I think you should leave a blog post over on w:c:Minecraft informing other users of this wiki. Just be sure to include one of your Creations, otherwise it'd pretty much be spam. Congrats on the new wiki! Hey Dak, congrats on the wiki! I play Minecraft too, so I'll be sure to post my creations here. I am really good at building. ;) Hellexarus 16:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Do you have your own Bukkit server? : Thats great! We really need contributers at this stage. Also no we don't have our own server at the moment. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk]] 17:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh ok. Well, I don't have Bukkit, so I can't really make a GOOD server, but I can still host the default Minecraft server. :) Oh and btw, I never really wondered until now, are you male or female? XD :: Hellexarus 18:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm a male. lol also if you are willing to host a minecraft server for the wiki that would be great. we are also having a problem where comments cant be posted on blogs, we are going to get this issue fixed as soon as possible. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 18:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok, sure thing! Lol when you put the talkback template on my page I laughed when I saw "Talkback... again." Lol, and if you could, 2 things? 1, if you have hamachi, join my network hellexarserver7 and the pass will be hellexar if you could. :) And 2, add me on my other steam profile: Hellexar. I don't have any games on it cus it's my school account, so that would be great! Thanks, ::: Hellexarus 18:15, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Server Hey Dak, I was wondering, if we could go on my server, and make a building really really 'REALLY '''REALLY '''epic? That would be awesome! Thanks, Hellexarus 19:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Do you have Hamachi? Achievement Ideas Hey Dak, I was thinking, you know on the Terraria Wiki that has like, hamdrax for the "Wiki Expert" achievement? Well, I was thinking, if we could have pickaxes, axes, etc, and blocks, on the achievements. Like, maybe, bedrock for the "Wiki Expert" achievement? Just saying some ideas. Thanks, Hellexarus 13:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :That was my doing. I'm glad to hear someone actually liked those, lol. If you have any ideas, I think it'd be a good idea to implement them over here as well. ::'YOU '''did that Dzy!? That's '''AWESOME!! I might get more ideas, but I'll wait for the rest to be filled out, such as the blog glitch. Thanks, ::Hellexarus 14:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) LRT Hello and thanks for the greeting, no doubt you saw my comment on your blog post on Minecraft Wiki. I'll help out as much as I possibly can though the submission rules on here are a tad confusing. If you could help clear it up for me so I understand it better I would be very grateful.LRT 15:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. While I appreciate the time and effort you put into this request and into organizing your wiki, unfortunately the 200 page rule does have to stand for all wikis that request spotlights through this page. Your wiki is, in many ways, comparable to a fanon wiki or a cardmaker wiki (only there people add their stories or made-up game cards); so I believe it is possible for you to achieve more pages than perhaps you expect over time. You might also consider the possibility of adding information about the game for a context to the creations (eg. information on the levels where you might play them, or locations, or weapons, or whatever is relevant); this can be useful to a reader as well. I'm sorry I cannot approve a spotlight for your wiki, but I do wish you all the best with it! -- Wendy (talk) 02:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Talk Page Format Seed on a Server Hey Dak! I finally figured out how to get a seed on a server! If you look here, http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Server.properties Then you should be able to figure it out. If you want to come on my server, and then build in the mountain area, feel free to ask over steam! Thanks again, Hellexarus 18:39, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : Great! Glad you could figure it out! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 14:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: Indeed, when I return home tonight I shall test it out, seeing as though I may have a mod installed, I am unsure if it will work the same way. Additionally, I am still unsure how to edit the new world... Thanks again! ::: Hellexarus 18:14, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Hey Dak! Um, if you could please, help me figure out how to get to the server world properties? :P ::::: Thanks. -- Hellexarus 14:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I found out that you have to edit a text file named server.properties to edit right click it and click "open with..." then choose notepad. once you edit it save it then start the server. for more info see: Configuring the Minecraft Server THEN Server.properties Hope this helps! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 15:04, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Minor Update Prepare for a long farewell Hey Dak. Today is the 13th of June, which means school is almost over for me. I'll be going to high school next year, and won't be able to help out that much. But, like the headline says, prepare for a long farewell. I am only able to edit and stuff on this school laptop of mine, and I am unable to bring it home. So, for the summer, I'll only be available on steam. I won't be able to come edit on the wiki. :( If I can get it to work, I will send you a message asap. But until then, these final days are the last I will have on the wiki. So, I wish you luck with the wiki. (I'll only be available on steam during the time I'm home.) Hellexarus 16:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Epic Roller Coaster Idea Hey again Dak, I just got an epic idea for a rollercoaster. If you could, go on steam if you find me online or in a game, and contact me asap. I'll need a lot of help with this creation. Thanks, -- Hellexarus 18:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Saw your post on Wikis_that_need_editors (Community Wikia) Hey, I'm Pulse daemon, a bureaucrat on the Patapon wiki. I was wondering if Minecraft Wikia existed so I decided to type it in my browser. I quickly looked through it and saw the affiliation section. I prefer Minecraft Wiki to Minecraft Wikia, but your site seemed interesting. I browsed through the recent activity and looked at a few articles. I do like the idea of this wiki and I'd like to contribute here during my spare time. However, the Patapon Wiki takes most of my available time right now. I'm not too bad with ParserFunctions and I can manage CSS (I'm clueless when it comes to Javascript). If you ever need any help, feel free to contact me. It would be preferable you message me on my Patapon Wiki talk page. I was currently working on re-styling Patapedia's forums (based on RS Wiki's Forum). We had to adapt it for our use, but I believe it's much better than the default forum. I also suggest the use of infoboxes(or a template based on the Infobox with predefined parameters such as: Picture, Title, Creator, Type) on creation pages. Many Mediawiki and Wikia templates are available online. I may not be Wikia Staff, but I can sure help. Patiently awaiting your response, Pulse daemon (Talk) 00:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) This isn't my true signature. I should add an #Ifexist statements in there... P.S. How do you like my user page and my talk page (not on this wiki)? Oh, Happy Canada Day! Adding a required material list for creations wouldn't be a bad idea. :OK. I think I'll upload a simple creeper-looking statue later. I also could upload my design for my egg farm. However, the mob farm category wouldn't suit it. Maybe adding a simple Farm category (or perhaps a semi-automatic and automatic categories) wouldn't be a bad idea. I also think a Trap category wouldn't be bad idea. Made a simple emergency signature when I didn't make any in my Userspace or in the Template namespace.--Pulse daemon (Talk) 15:03, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft wiki network Hello! Wrath96 here! I was just wandering if my Minecraft fanon wiki could become part of the minecraft wiki network, I have been working on it for about two months now, and am badly in need of editors. I talked to sharple about it, he never replied. Ima be creepin! 06:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Augmented Reality Hey there! I'm here to say something: Is there any way to see the AR without a AR reading device? I'd like to see how looks like my house, but I only have a Nokia C3 (xD). Can you send me a picture,please? I'm TheToxic and IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR 16:45, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Fan Fiction wiki I don't mean to advertise, but I'm pretty active on this other Minecraft-related wiki called Minecraft Fanfictions Wiki. It's about..well..fanfiction on Minecraft. It is in dire need of users, because me and the founder are practically the only ones on there. We're trying to get more people on, and I need your (or the other admins) permission to see if anyone on here would like to join. ThaChompyLeader 23:34, September 1, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader : Hello! after viewing your wiki I have decided that there are two ways in which I can help. I can post a tweet on twitter that will be displayed on this wiki's main page which will be seen by around 1000 people per week. I could also allow you to join the Minecraft Wiki Network . It is a group I created that allows people to find minecraft related wikis eaiser. If you would be up for that let me know! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 17:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) : I would need permission from the founder before we could join the MW Network, so I'm thinking a tweet on the front page would be good. To see the founder, click here. I don't know what he wants, so I might need to ask and see what he says about the two options. ThaChompyLeader 18:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader : Okay I'll go ahead and tweet a link to the wiki. Im not the "storywritting" type ill try to help out around the wiki. What are the things you need the most... Or is that something I'd have to ask the founder? Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 18:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) : The big thing that we're trying to achieve is to make it a big successful wiki. Not sure what specific categories involve this, but the main idea is to get people on and making the wiki grow. I suppose fake mobs like spiders and skeletons are in need right now. You could ask the founder for suggestions or me for ideas on stories, if you want. It's kind of a place where people can just make up mobs/blocks/ect. and post them onto there. ThaChompyLeader 18:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader A Thank You Thank you for editing my creation to fit a catigory. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't find it. But consider this, why not add a catigory for 'Water Related Creations'. It would be easier. just a Consideration. :) Commander Starter (talk) 14:33, December 22, 2012 (UTC) : No problem! Ill consider your yor idea for a new category. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 18:48, December 22, 2012 (UTC) A Passerby's Question Hey Dak, I know it's an annoying question but, do ya like ma new avatar? just a question. :D Commander Starter (talk) 20:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) : Ha Ha! Yor avatar is pretty cool. Also, I suppose I could take a look at the island seed you mentioned. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 05:42, December 23, 2012 (UTC) The Seed Ya Asked For Hey Dak, sure you can see the seed, its: -1776970349 Happy Playing! :) Commander Starter (talk) 13:05, December 23, 2012 (UTC) The Request Of The Century! (Not) Hey Dak. I was wondering if you wanted to contribute any more ideas for my map. Just a Request :D Commander Starter (talk) 20:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) A Fundamental Question Hey Dak. I was wondering if you thought this is a good idea. I am thinking of starting a Lost Seeds Wiki, where people post seeds and I turn them into download links! This would be useful for if Minecraft got updated and a seed no longer worked. I have a feeling that would come in handy for mapmakers. And speaking of broken seeds, that island seed no longer works. :( But once the wiki goes up I'll post a download link for it. And also, this is a personal request to be an Op on it. I've known and worked with you for a whilewhile, and I know I can trust you. Respond if you think this is a good ides or not.Thanks for you're help Dak! - CT_7890 Commander Starter (talk) 15:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : That sounds like a good Idea! The one thing I'm concerned about is hosting all the map files. You can't upload any maps directly to the wiki. Wikia only allows: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, pdf, svg, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm, ogg, ogv, oga file types. Do you have a place to host a lot of them? If you can get this issue solved I would gladly help out as an admin.(whenever I can) Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 17:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: A Fundamental Question Hey Dak. Yeah, I see the problem of the non- possibility of doing direct downloads. Would it be possible to do an adf.ly or a downloads server? I'll look into it to see what I can do. Mostly adf.ly is familiar to me through Minecraft DL, which is a community hotspot for mods n` maps. Could you use a link on a wiki page to lead to cross reference and lead to a download page? If so MediaFire is another option. However, on the wiki we would have to be very cleat on what to do, because both types have, well, you guessed it, ads. The problem is, most of them spam your computer, so n00bs would be extremely vulnerable. I found out the hard way. Once one virus infected my computer so badly I used a self- destruct protocol program on the the system, deleting ALL, MUHAHAH... Sorry. Therefore... we'll get back to that later. But in a compacted version (seeing how the comment is already 119 words long...), but can the downloads be put an a server, and work still okay? Again, thanks for your help! - CT_7890 Commander Starter (talk) 13:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC)